plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Anasazis Mob
The Anasazis were habituated in February 2010. A clawless female called Atlatonan settled in as Dominant female and the largest male Quetzalcoatl became the dominant male. In 2013, Atlatonan died and was succeed by her daughter Tzitzimime, who was soon ousted by Coyolxauhqui who lead the group until her death and the next month the Anasazis were lost. Dominant Pair When first habituated, the clawless female Atlatonan was seen acting as leader and collared. Her mate was later named Quetzalcoatl. The pair lead the group and produced several litters. In 2011 Quetzalcoatl lost his position to his brother Tezacatlipoca and was evicted several times. The new pair produced two litters before Quetzalcoatl regained his position. In 2013 the group was struck a tragic blow when they lost first their dominant male then their dominant female. Tzitzimime became the new dominant female but only had one litter before she was ousted by her half-sister Coyolxauhqui. Coyolxauhqui led the group and had three known litters. But by then the group was starting to die off, she soon died and the next month in February 2014 the Anasazis were no more as all the members died. Current Meerkats Atlatonan (VAZIF001) Dominant Female ''' Quetzalcoatl (VAZIM002) '''Dominant Male Coyolxauhqui (VAZIF017) Atlacamani (VAZIF018) Tlaltecuhtl (VAZIF022) Xipe Totec (VAZIM023) Ahuitzotl (VAZIM024) Cihuateteo (VAZIF025) Tlaltecuhtli (VAZIF026) Iztaccihuatl (VAZIF027) Popocatepetl (VAZIM028) Chicomecoatl (VAZIM029) Tzitzimime (VAZIF030) Ayauhteotl (VAZIF031) Malinalxochitl (AZIF032) Tonatiuh (AZIM033) Paynal (AZIM034) Teteoinnan (AZIF035) Xolotl (AZIM036) Mictlan (VAZIM037) Known Members Atlatonan (VAZIF001) Quetzalcoatl (VAZIM002) Xilonen (VAZIF003) Xochiquetzal (VAZIF004) Tlaalteotl (VAZIF005) Tezacatlipoca (VAZIM006) Opochtli (VAZIM007) Cuaxolotl (VAZIF008) Camaxtli (VAZIM009) Atlacoya (VAZIF010) Amimitl (VAZIM011) Pluto (VAZIM012) Ehecatl (VAZIM013) Itzli (VAZIM014) Mayahuel (VAZIF015) Patecatl (VAZIM016) Coyolxauhqui (VAZIF017) Atlacamani (VAZIF018) Chalmecatecuchtlz (VAZIM019) Atlaua (VAZIM020) Coatlicue (VAZIF021) Tlaltecuhtl (VAZIF022) Xipe Totec (VAZIM023) Ahuitzotl (VAZIM024) Cihuateteo (VAZIF025) Tlaltecuhtli (VAZIF026) Iztaccihuatl (VAZIF027) Rivals The Anasazis main rivals are two wild mobs. Their rivals were briefly the Sols that formed there, but the Sols ended up dying off. History February 2010: Group first tracked and habituated after they suffer a group split. Atlatonan and Quetzalcoatl become dominant pair March 2010: Atlatonan was pregnant. Pluto is dropped and adopted into the Kool Kats April 2010: Atlatonan gave birth to Mayahuel and Patecatl July 2010: One encounter with a Wild mob August 2010: Atlatonan was pregnant September 2010: Atlatonan gave birth to Coyolxauhqui, Atlacamani, and Chalmecatecuchtlz October 2010: Xilonen was pregnant, Atlatonan evicts Xilonen and Xochiquetzal November 2010: Atlatonan was pregnant, Xilonen aborts. December 2010: Atlatonan gave birth to Atlaua, Coatlicue, Tlaltecuhtl, and Xipe Totec January 2011: Xilonen and Xochiquetzal was pregnant February 2011: Xochiquetzal gave birth. Xilonen kills her pups. Xilonen aborts. Atlatonan was pregnant. March 2011: Atlatonan gave birth to Ahuitzotl, Cihuateteo, Tlaltecuhtli, and Iztaccihuatl April 2011: One encounter with wild mob May 2011: Opochtli, Camaxtli, Amimitl, and Ehecatl went roving and leave the group June 2011: One encounter with cape cobra, no meerkats harmed. July 2011: Tezacatlipoca ousts Quetzalcoatl and becomes the new dominant male. August 2011: Atlatonan was pregnant. Quetzalcoatl, Itzli, and Patecatl went roving. Xilonen, Xochiquetzal, and Tlaalteotl are evicted and form the Sols. September 2011: Atlatonan gives birth to Popocatepetl, Iztaccihuatl, Tzitzimime, and Ayauhteotl October 2011: Cuaxolotl , Atlacoya, and Mayahuel were pregnant. November 2011: Atlacoya gave birth but lost litter to Cuaxolotl . Mayahuel aborted. Cuaxolotl gives birth loses pups to Atlatonan. Atlatonan was pregnant. December 2011: One encounter with Sols. Atlatonan gives birth to Malinalxochitl, Tonatiuh, and Paynal January 2012: Quetzalcoatl attacks Tezacatlipoca but loses. Tezacatlipoca evicts Quetzalcoatl. February 2012: Atlatonan and Cuaxolotl were pregnant, one encounter with wild mob, one with the Sols. March 2012: Atlatonan aborts. Cuaxolotl gives birth to Teteoinnan, Xolotl, and Mictlan April 2012: Quetzalcoatl went roving. Patecatl was bitten by puff adder, but survives. Atlacoya leaves the group and joins the Sols. May 2012; Quetzalcoatl ousts Tezacatlipoca and takes back position as dominant male. June 2012: One encounter with wild group July 2012: '''Tezacatlipoca and some males go roving and leave the group. '''August 2012: Atlatonan was pregnant. Mayahuel, Coyol, Atlacamani, Coatlicue, and Tlaltecuhtl are evicted. September 2012: Atlatonan gives birth, but pups are killed in a burrow raid. Mayahuel and Coatlicue died after being hit by a car. October 2012-December 2012: Atlatonan gave birth twice but the pups never emerged. Atlacaman was predated. ---- February 2013: Quetzalcoatl started showing sign of possible TB. March 2013: Quetzal dies from TB. April 2013: Atlatonan was found dead, cause unknown. Tzitzimime becomes the new dominant female. May 2013: Izta joins the Lemon Drops. Cuax was considered LAST SEEN after she was absent from the group. July 2013: Tzitimime and Coyol were both pregnant. One encounter with a wild mob. August 2013: Tzit lost her position to Coyol, but her pups were allowed to live. Coyo gave birth to Caracol, Cahokia, and Iroquois. September-October 2013: No events recorded, though some researchers thought some of the Anasazis were acting strange. At the end of October Coyol was pregnant once more. November 2013: Coyol gave birth to Texcoco and two other pups but they never surfaced. However, several Anasazi meerkas were found dead, but reports reveal that it was not from starvation or TB. Some assume that it was because of their bloodline which caused defects. Coyol was once more pregnant at the end of the month. December 2013: More meerkats died. Coyol gave birth to two pups, but only Chichen Itza survives. Testing reveals that what they thought is correct. January 2014: Coyol is among the meerkats dead. The group now is only nine. February 2014: Four meerkats died, the Anasazis are lost. However, Caracol, Cahokia, Iroquois, Texcoco, and Chichen Itza are seen in a composition group.